


A trip around the world.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, PWP, Past Relationships, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Travel, Voyeurism, muggle, transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Neville has been around, but nothing compares to his holiday with Charlie.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A trip around the world.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).



> **Warnings:** Explicit past relationships. Public!sex. Voyeurism.  
>  **Challenge:** Muggle Transport for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/neville100/)  
>  **A/N:** Unbetaed.

* * *

Closing his eyes, Neville took a deep breath. Harry had his hand wrapped around his cock as Neville pressed against Draco. They were on the bus. A privacy charm around them. 

Neville wanted to ask where they were going as they had originally planned to take the Muggle bus from London to Paris. _We'll have a brilliant time_ , he was promised. 

And indeed. It was brilliant. Round-trip of more than eight hours each way, there was little he actually remembered about Paris. 

*

A blissful four hours on the train from London to Amsterdam. Theodore Nott, adept in secrecy and muffling magic, sucking his cock so expertly and then fucking Neville's hand, coming all over his trousers—made Neville's first Muggle train ride a notable one. 

They were lucky the compartment was mostly empty, and if there were any people around them, they were warded off the seats surrounding them. 

Upon disembarking the train, they checked into their hotel, and Nott rode Neville, long and hard, rambling his desires and gratification. 

*

Twenty four hours, non stop, from London to Sint Maarten with Charlie Weasley. Neville's first trip to the Caribbean was most memorable with his fiance. Charlie had a thing about flaunting, and being the best. He knew of Neville's past, but now Neville was finally _his_ , he wasn't shy about demanding all their experiences being the best ones. 

Neville knew he didn't need another sex escapade on Muggle transport to make it momentous. He was with Charlie. And it was all that mattered.

Still, being a member of the mile high club was something he loved sharing with Charlie. It was secret, and theirs only. Charlie paid extra for them to fly first class, and it was a distinguished experience. 

With Charlie, Neville discovered himself without getting lost. Many times.

* * *


End file.
